Cold Valentine
by steffi27XD
Summary: Lelouch here, as we all know is handsome, so no wonder why girls gives him gifts. But he doesn't like it at all, especially valentines day. But a certain green haired girl made him think otherwise, on a cold valentine. LuluXC.C. please read and review!


**This story focuses only on valentines day so no order of the black knights and geass. This also only focuses on LuluXC.C. pairing so no other girls(specifically, Kallen and Shirley) are stated here. Please enjoy! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**-Cold Valentine-**

**By: smo27**

**A Code Geass fanfiction**

'It's this time of the year again. A tiring and not fun day at all. Know this day? I don't even want to think of it. VALENTINES DAY. I don't understand why girls give me valentine cards or gifts, I don't even know them. Arrgghhh.. This is annoying... I don't want to go to school, its cold and my bed is really comfortable' he rolled on his bed and touched something warm and smooth. He opened his eyes and saw a sea of green hair. When it's not blurry anymore, he cleared his eyes and noticed that someone was with him on his bed, sleeping. 'What the…?' he saw C.C. sleeping quietly on the other side of the bed hugging her favorite stuffed toy that she got for buying the pizzas.' When did she go up here?'

…BUUUUZZZ…

The alarm clock on the table beside the bed made Lelouch stand up and go to the bathroom and take a shower. After showering, he went out of the bathroom half naked with a towel around his waist. When he was in the room he didn't notice that a green haired girl was already awake and was sitting on the bed.

"Hey, I'm still a girl you know." She said and Lelouch hurriedly went to get another towel.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you were already awake." He said and went to his closet, got his uniform and went inside the bathroom again.

Lelouch got out of the bathroom again already wearing his uniform, he was about to ask C.C. why she slept on the bed when the doorbell rang and C.C. hurriedly went downstairs and opened the door.

'She's going to eat pizza at this time of the day? She's really not healthy' Lelouch thought and got his bag above the study table getting ready for the tough day and went downstairs.

When he was downstairs, he saw C.C. holding a box that was wrapped with shocking pink hearts and a card. 'Oh? Not pizza then?'

"I thought it was the pizza I ordered a while ago. Here, it has your name on it." C.C. said and gave it to him. 'I'm not even out of the house yet and it already started' lelouch thought and took the gift and the card.

"What day is today?" C.C. asked after handing the gift.

"February 14, Thursday. Can I ask a favor?" Lelouch said.

"Depends…I'm going to be busy…" C.C. said and sat down on the sofa near them.

"Oh? Have dates then?" Lelouch asked, amused that the green haired girl was actually going out with someone.

"None of your business. So what is this favor you're talking about?" C.C. asked leaving the dating subject out.

"If more of these things are sent here, just throw it." Lelouch said and put the things beside her. "Well, if you're not that busy though" Lelouch said and smirked.

"Oh…too much for our good-looking Lelouch?" C.C. retorted also smirking.

Lelouch left it with the last comment and went to the dining hall and got a piece of loaf, eating it all the way to the school. 'It's better to finish this day fast' Lelouch thought.

OOOOOOOOOO **after the tiring day **OOOOOOOOOOO

'At last, this day's over. I can go back to my comfy bed again.' Lelouch thought while walking to their house while dragging a wagon behind him full of the presents given to him. Really, this day was so tiring and hectic. All day he has to hide at the student council's room to avoid all the girls that are trying to get his attention.

After a few minutes he reached their house. He went inside and greeted Nunnally happy valentines and gave her a box of chocolate and peck on the cheek. He also gave Nunnaly's maid a small box of chocolate and greeted her happy valentines. He went to his room and found no one there. 'So C.C. really went out on a date huh?' Lelouch thought and put the box of chocolate with C.C.'s name on it (A.N: name means C.C.'s real name because we never got to know her real name in the series). Lelouch went to the bathroom and took a warm shower and wore warm and comfortable clothing. 'This day is even colder than the past few days (A.N: It's still winter in Japan)' he thought and went to sleep.

-After 3 hours-

Lelouch felt someone shaking him so he opened his eyes and looked around. He saw C.C. wearing a coat, a winter hat and mittens.

"Let's go outside" she said to Lelouch trying to make him stand up.

"Why? It's cold outside and I'm sleepy" Lelouch grumbled not wanting to stand up.

"It's snowing, and I want to repay the gift you gave me" she said still trying to make him stand up. "I also did the favor you asked me. It's unfair that you wouldn't do the favor I asked." C.C. added to make Lelouch feel bad about not doing the favor she asked.

"Alright, I'll go with you" he said and stood up and got a coat.

When they were outside C.C. ran around laughing like a small kid. 'I never thought that she can be really cute when laughing. Wait, what am I thinking?' Lelouch thought.

"Hey, is this what your repaying me for the gift I gave you?" Lelouch yelled when she saw C.C. making snow angels.

"No, this is!" C.C. stood up, got a handful of snow, rolled it into a ball and threw it to Lelouch who didn't have much time to react and was hit right on the face.

"Why you...!" he yelled and also made a snowball and threw it to C.C. but she was too fast and missed it. And this started to a snowball fight.

After a tiring snowball fight they stopped with the score of 5 to 6. Lelouch got hit 6 times and C.C was hit 5 times. They went to sit on the pavement in front of the house. They were joking about how funny was lelouch's face when he was hit in the face.

"hahahaha. If you only saw your face it was really worth it to be hit 5 times" C.C. laughed hysterically.

Lelouch just kept quiet and smiled about C.C.'s comment on his face and said. "Thank you for the gift"

C.C. looked up and smiled.

"I still have another gift. Wait here." She said and went in the house. After a few minutes, C.C. got out of the house holding 2 mugs of hot chocolate. She sat back beside him and gave him the other mug. They kept quiet for awhile when Lelouch broke the silence.

"Happy Valentines Day" he said and smiled at C.C.

"Happy Valentines Day too" C.C. said and also smiled at him

They kept quiet again enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them.

'I guess this isn't a bad valentines day after all. Thank you' Lelouch thought and smiled to himself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it... this is my first oneshot story and I asked for the opinions of my friends about it since the first story I made was definitely a big failure. Well at least I got good results from them...again, thank you for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
